


Oh (take me back to the start)

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: I am a little caught up in all this angst of the show right now, so have a flashback to happier times. You know, if the show can do flashbacks...Short indulgent piece about slow kisses. Set at the beginning of their relationship, but after their first time, budding intimacy and getting to know each other better. A tad bittersweet when looking back from now.





	Oh (take me back to the start)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).



> Dear Merlioske, your enthusiasm made me wanna write, even if I am a little stunned frozen by all the angst in the show right now. But I found some loose ideas in some old drafts, and it hurt in the best and happiest way to make this into a little flashback of my own, to defrost myself and my writerly endeavors a little. Cheers to you<3

It’s as sure as it is gentle, as slow as it is steady.

The way Alec kisses him. Like this.

So easy to underestimate, to misread, to be mistaken for shyness. For a hesitance born of inexperience. And yet.

Alec is moving his lips against Magnus’ open mouth, reverent, but with a restraint that Magnus struggles hard to mirror right now. It's how he knows: He is being seduced in a way he can’t find it in him to remember that he ever was. 

It's not fast as their first time, falling into each other. Now, their hands are loosely resting by their sides. Bodies turned towards each other. Still they only meet where their lips are touching.

And it's just a thing that Alec does, leaning in, languid tongue asking for entry even as he must be certain of his welcome by now.

Magnus feels a vibrancy underneath, pouring out of Alec, from a new promise of fulfillment that was un-experienced before they’d done this the very first time.

The certainty of a deep happiness that had been found, had been known intimately now, in their coming together like this, where before they could only ever hope for it.

It’s still all wide-eyed exploration, yet more unhurried, savoring their time.

So much so that it takes Magnus aback, how much this really affects him. How much it turns him on. His hand grips onto Alec's hip and he breaks their contact for a shaky breath.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

Wide, dark hazel eyes. A furrowed brow. And Magnus hurries to shake his head.

"No. No such thing."

Alec's cheek presses against Magnus' palm, as he cups his face. And it might be a nod. Yet Magnus finds himself clarifying:

"And I don't mean 'you’re doing _no such thing_ ', but rather 'there really **is** _no such thing_ ', Alexander. No wrong way."

"Okay."

"...It's not about checking boxes, or a performance... but just about what we create between us two, every explorative step along the way, the experience, unique and as such perfect."

Alec's smile is warm, and easily accepting, and for a moment Magnus is unsure if his words were for Alec's sake at all.

"Magnus, I get it. I _know_. But thank you for saying it."

It makes Magnus lower his eyes. The skin on his neck surges suddenly hot and he cannot quite say why.

With a twitch to the corner of his mouth, Alec traces a finger along the flush. The flush that surely couldn't be _that_ visible. His deep voice comes out light and playful, and for a second Magnus wonders when _that_ happened.

"You know,  I am nothing if not ambitious, though. I wanna learn you." His eyes flick up to meet Magnus' and it does nothing to dissipate the heat. "So even if there's not really a _wrong_ way to do things... You should definitely tell me if there is, you know, an _especially right_ way..."

Magnus can't fight the broad grin that grows on his face, a tiny shake of his head, as he touches his forehead to Alec's:

"Oh. Rest assured, I am letting you know."

"Yeah?"  It's deliciously breathy with laughter.

"Yes." Magnus brings his other hand up to Alec's face, too, pulling him even closer.

There's a hum of content amusement from Alec, and it spreads like a warm tangible thing in the spaces between them.

Spaces that grow smaller by each passing heartbeat.

"Alexander."  With his throat strangely tight, Magnus finds it hard to believe his luck. To believe everything that is right here in front of him.

"You’re new for me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I always love to hear what you think <3  
> I surprised myself with all the references my subconscious achieved to put in here, flashbacks alright.


End file.
